La Verdadera Fuerza
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: *Situado en Manga # 311* Juvia se encuentra con Chelia quien tiene la idea errónea de que la maga elemental sea la amante de Lyon Vastia. ¡Ultimo día del Damatou Enbu! Ambas demostraran el verdadero poder en este importante combate donde allí se decidirá todo.


Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

_BASADO EN EL MANGA # 311: Juvia se encuentra con Chelia quien tiene la idea errónea de que la maga elemental sea la amante de Lyon Vastia. ¡Ultimo día del Damatou Enbu! Ambas demostraran el verdadero poder en este importante combate donde allí se decidirá todo._

* * *

_**-_ La verdadera fuerza _-**_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_- Una simple palabra puede llevar a una conclusión errónea – _

**E**l último día del Damatou Enbu estaba lleno de sorpresas, Fairy Tail sigue en la cabeza del primer lugar, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale y Mermaid Heel estaban pisándoles los talones en el puntaje, realmente ese iba a ser un duro encuentro para Fairy Tail, pero el equipo Fairy no se daría por vencido. ¡Les demostrarían a todos quien es el Gremio más fuerte de todos!

La predicción de la Primera Maestra Mavis fue correcta… Juvia en este momento había esquivado un ataque por la espalda de parte de aquella joven perteneciente a Lamia Scale. Noto que Chelia se veía algo molesta ¿por será? Realmente la peliazul no entendía el porqué, a juzgar por el ataque, se dio cuenta que de la pelirrosa quería acabarla de un solo golpe.

— ¡Tenjin No Boreas!... — ese era el ataque que Chelia había usado contra Juvia.

_Tal y como predijo la primera… _— _pensó la maga elemental esquivando el ataque para retroceder mirando a su oponente que todavía estaba en el aire._

— ¡Eres la amante de Lyon! — dijo molesta a punto de lanzar otro ataque del mismo conjuro.

— ¿Qué? — exclamo la chica sin creer lo que había dicho ella.

— ¡Entonces desaparece! — lanzo el mismo ataque, haciendo el torbellino más grande y al parecer que le había dado a Juvia directamente.

**#_.-**-._#**

Gray caminaba en busca de algún otro enemigo, tenía esa mirada con arrogancia al haber derrotado a Rufus, tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y aun no quitaba aquel sombrero de su cabeza. Miraba por todas partes en busca de algún otro oponente, especialmente a Lyon para volver a tener otro enfrentamiento con él, ya que no pudo hacerlo durante el principio de los juegos.

— ¡Hey stripper! — escucho una voz detrás de él y al voltear venían hacia el Gajeel y Laxus.

— Buen trabajo… — dijo el rubio respecto a la reciente victoria de Gray.

— Yo lo hubiera hecho mejor… — se burlo el Dragón Slayer del Hierro.

Sonrio y cerró los ojos por un momento. — ¿Y ustedes?

— No hemos tenido enemigos tras nosotros, estaremos a salvo por ahora. Ya que debemos ser el equipo con más miembros, así la ventaja será mayor. — explico el Dragón Slayer de la Segunda Generación.

— ¿Erza donde esta? — pregunto notando la ausencia de Titania.

— No nos hemos topado con ella. — dijo Redfox. — Tiene que estar atenta, la Primera predijo que Erza peleara con esa mujer de Sabertooth.

— Minerva… — el joven recordó el lastimoso momento donde Lucy fe apaleada por esa mujer. — Erza esta a su nivel, así que no debemos preocuparnos tanto.

_¡Este reciente enfrentamiento es sorprendente! Una maga de Fairy Tail y Lamia Scale están luchando con valentía y determinación._

Habían fijado su vista en una de las pantallas de Lacrima y vieron a Juvia combatir contra Chelia.

— Tal y como predijo la Primera... — dijo Laxus cruzado de brazos. — ¿Creen que este bien?

— Juvia es una mujer torpe, pero es buena… — dijo su compañero de Phantom.

_Pero esa chica tiene los poderes de un God Slayer. Ella es muy poderosa y pudo estar del nivel de Wendy… _— _pensó el joven pelinegro dando toda su atención en la pantalla, pero especialmente cuando Juvia aparecía en cada escena._

— Juvia…

**#_.-**-._#**

Por su parte en la batalla reciente, Chelia había dado otro ataque con un torbellino negro que fue nuevamente esquivado por la de cabellos azules, la única cuestión es que Juvia perdió tiempo esquivando y dejar que su energía fuera disminuyendo poco a poco.

— ¡Wota Nebura…! — arremetió contra la joven Blendy.

— ¡Tenjin No Mai…! —Chelia dejo que los remolinos negros que había creado fueran contra el ataque de Juvia y así crear una fuerte explosión.

_¡Esto es sorprendente, agua y viento chocan entre sí creando una explosión que no deja ver nada de lo que está pasando en esa cortina negra! _

Juvia había saltado hacia atrás para alejarse de allí y ver dónde estaba en todos lados. — Juvia no sabe donde esta….

— Estoy aquí Juvia… — la escucho detrás de ella, y al voltear se encontró con aquellos remolinos de viento negro que esta vez le dieron directamente causándole daño y haciendo que gritara un poco.

— ¡¿Juvia fue atacada?! — exclamo Gajeel. — Esa tonta no pudo convertirse en agua… — dijo entre dientes.

— Al parecer no debimos subestimar a esa chica… — menciono el nieto de Makarov.

— ¡Tenjin No Dogo! — lanzo otro ataque sin dejar que Juvia lo esquivara provocándole más daño creando otra explosión. — No entiendo el porqué Lyon se haya fijado en ti… solamente eres una maga de… — no termino porque la joven maga elemental había salido disparada de allí con rapidez.

— ¡Golpe de Agua! — grito mientras golpeaba a Chelia con todas sus fuerzas mandándola del otro lado del campo. — ¡Wota Suraisa! — ataco varia veces con el ataque de cortadoras para detenerse y mirar en silencio haber si fue efectivo.

_¡Al parecer tenemos una ganadora…!_

— ¡No me vencerás…! — grito la prima Blendy levantándose. — ¡No sabiendo que en estos momentos esto peleando contra la amante de Lyon!

— ¿Q-Que dijo…? — en ese mismo lugar, Gray aun miraba con un tic en su ojos. — ¿D-Dijo acaso… la a-amante de Lyon?

— Al parecer esa mujer no pierde el tiempo… — se burlo el hombre de cabello negro. — Ser la amante de ese tipo de Lamia Scale, realmente me impacta. — se cruzo de brazos siguiendo con la burla y cerrando los ojos.

— ¡Juvia no sería la amante del tarado de Lyon! — exclamo el joven señalando la pantalla molesto. — Al menos debería ser otro

— ¿Te estás ofreciendo?

— C-Cállate Laxus… — corrió la mirada para seguir viendo.

**#_.-**-._#**

— ¿M-Mi amante…? — Lyon estaba casi en la misma situación que Gray, solo que el mostraba emoción, estaba sonrojado y las manos le sudaban. — J-Juvia y yo… ¿amantes? ¡Realmente me gusta la idea…!

— _¡Lyon-sama en que está pensando! _— _la joven Loxar le estaba gritando desde una de las pantallas toda sonrojada. _

— ¡Juvia…! — grito Chelia y golpeo a Juvia en el rostro aprovechando que esta estaba distraída.

— ¡Juvia no se rendirá…! — ella arremetió decidida acumulando agua a alta presión en sus manos.

La continuación de la pelea de baso en fuertes puñetazos que resonaban en el perímetro donde se daba a cabo la batalla, también el dolor hacia gritar a ambas combatientes.

_¡Ellas dos no se rinden! ¿Qué es lo que hace que obtengas más poder?_

— ¡Le demostrare a Lyon que soy lo bastante buena! — Chelia se dirigió a Juvia rápidamente.

— ¡Juvia se esforzara por el Gremio! — Juvia hizo lo mismo. — ¡Juvia le demostrara a Gray-sama lo fuerte que puedo ser….!

Ambas se golpearon el rostro con brutalidad para salir volando… no sin antes dar un próximo ataque…

— ¡Tengin No Dogo!

— ¡Wota Saikuron! — Juvia uso aquel ataque ciclón tal como en la batalla naval.

El ataque de la maga de Lamia Scale fue más efectivo haciendo que el agua comenzara a caer al suelo regándose por todas partes.

— ¡Arte secreta del God Slayer: Reunión celestial de nubes! — grito para lanzar al ataque.

— ¡Ese conjuro otra vez…! — dijo Gray ya preocupado y más cuando ese golpe le dio directamente a la chica quien fue atrapada en esos remolinos haciéndole más daño…

— ¡Juvia…! — grito Gray y el junto a sus dos compañeros fueron rápidamente al punto donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla.

La maga elemental cayó al suelo bruscamente boca arriba para no moverse, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus ropas estaban desgarradas así como rasguños en todo su cuerpo,

_¡Juvia de Fairy Tail ha caído…parece ser que la ganadora de este encuentro es…! Esperen un momento…_

Nubes comenzaban a formarse sobre el estadio, para que estas descargaran la lluvia que empapo a todos los miembros de todos los gremios participantes quienes no se explicaban el porqué el fenómeno había llegado de improviso.

Gray y los de Fairy Tail sabían el porqué, esto era ocasionado por las emociones de Juvia. — Parece que Juvia… — el pelinegro volvió su vista a otra pantalla.

_La lluvia comenzó a descargar sobre nosotros ¿Qué estará ocasionando esto?_

— ¿Qué está pasando? — fijo su mirada en Juvia quien comenzó a levantarse con dificultad. — J-Juvia… no puede ser… ¡Reunión Celestial de Nubes! — lanzo nuevamente el ataque, pero esta vez paso algo diferente.

— ¡Ciclón de Agua! — grito la joven celeste con su voz un poco más grave y algo siniestra, ambos ataques se combinaron haciéndolos más fuertes, pero que atrapo a ambas chicas quienes no podían salir del tornado.

— ¿Este es el final…? — preguntaron ambas chicas siendo víctimas de sus propios ataques. Ya estaban al límite y no podían hacer nada para escapar del remolino.

— Espero que Lyon me perdone por haber perdido ante su amante… yo siempre querré a Lyon sin importar que pase. — comenzó a soltar una que otra lagrimas al sentirse así.

— Gray-sama debe estar viendo a Juvia en estos momentos… Juvia siempre amara a Gray-sama aun si pierde la pelea. Tú debes luchar para que Lyon-sama vea lo poderosa que eres. Crecerás aun más y te volverás en una hermosa mujer digna de cualquier hombre. — dijo la chica Loxar también soltando lagrimas.

El tornado combinado se colapso y ambas magas salieron disparadas, todo pasando en cámara lenta, tocaron suelo para despues ninguna de ellas se levantara. Hasta que…

Aquella maga de Fairy Tail iba levantándose con mucha dificultad, ya que no sentí para nada su cuerpo, pero quería ganar. Lo haría por ella misma, lo aria por el gremio. ¡Lo haría por Gray-sama!

— J-Juvia… — escucho a Chelia hablar algo bajito estando aun en el suelo. —Gracias por tus palabras… tú eres realmente digna de cualquier hombre que se fije en ti. Y más por la persona que tú amas…

— C-Chelia… — cubrió sus ojos con su mano tratando de esconder las lagrimas y en ese momento se hizo el anuncio.

_¡Juvia Loxar del equipo Fairy Tail es la ganadora de este combate! ¡No cabe duda de que ambas hicieron una gran pelea…!_

Juvia miro hacia los espectadores quienes gritaban y aplaudían por su triunfo… cerró los ojos emocionada casi olvidándose del dolor de sus heridas.

— ¡Juvia…! — escucho aquella voz y miro lentamente hacia atrás encontrándose a Gray quien iba corriendo hacia ella con una faceta de preocupación.

— G-Gray…sama… — comenzó a desplomarse cuando el joven estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, para que este la sostuviera. — ¿Estás bien? Juvia…

— Hola Gray-sama… — dijo un poco débil.

— Estuviste increíble Juvia… — le sonrio estando orgulloso de ella. — Estoy orgulloso, realmente venciste a Chelia…

— Gray-sama… — se sonrojo levemente cerrando los ojos y despues abrirlos. — Arigatou…

_¡Erza vs Kagura vs Minerva! ¿Quién sobrevivirá?_

— Creo que nosotros deberíamos unirnos a una pelea… tenemos que ganar más puntos antes de que nos ganen, recuerden que nos pisan los talones. — sugirió Laxus.

— Ustedes váyanse, Juvia y yo ya hemos tenido nuestras batallas, así que descansaremos un poco antes de la próxima batalla. — dijo el alquimista cargando a Juvia en sus brazos y comenzar a alejarse un poco del lugar. — No se dejen vencer…

— De acuerdo… — ambos Dragón Slayer se retiraron en busca de oponentes.

Lyon apareció caminando y agacharse donde estaba la joven Blendy quien estaba algo aturdida por el golpe. Dio una sonrisa y la cargo en sus brazos.

— ¿Lyon…?

— Si Chelia… realmente lo hiciste bien. Estoy realmente orgulloso, sin duda eres una digna maga de Lamia Scale, y soy afortunado de tenerte en el equipo.

— L-Lyon…

— Te llevare a la enfermería…

_Tú debes luchar para que Lyon-sama vea lo poderosa que eres. Crecerás aun más y te volverás en una hermosa mujer digna de cualquier hombre._

— Gracias… — susurro ella sonriendo débilmente. — Juvia…

Gray miro a Juvia quien estaba aun cansada y decidieron refugiarse para no ser vistos aun muy pronto, debían recuperar energías suficientes para alguna cuestión.

— Luciste radiante Juvia…

— No diga eso Gray-sama… — se sonrojo demasiado y evito la mirada, pero despues sintió el como el chico la tomo del mentón para que lo mirara, ambos pares de orbes se quedaron mirando fijamente sin decir palabras.

— Cuando los juegos hayan terminado… te diré algo muy importante. Y todo se lo debo a Erza… así que haremos lo mejor posible para salir bien de esto…

— G-Gray-sama…

— Haremos una promesa… — tomo su mano con la de ella. — Saldremos con vida de esto… prométeme que estarás bien de ahora e adelante.

— Juvia lo promete…

— Y yo te prometo que viviré por ti… quiero que sepas aquello importante que te diré finalizando los juegos, viviré por ti y quiero que tu vivas por mí.

Ambos hicieron esa promesa, ambos vivirían por el otro. ¿Ambos realmente se dirán lo que sienten el uno al otro? Ojala que eso se espere y no haya inconvenientes que eviten que esas palabras sean pronunciadas.

**.**

* * *

_-_ Fin _-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx_

* * *

**.**

**¿Merezco algún review?**

**Nuevo One-shot que se me ocurrió al leer el reciente capitulo del manga # 311, quiero que esta vez Mashima haga lucir a Juvia y realmente lo EXIJO!**

**Bien, ojala les guste, nos veremos en la próxima!**

**Atte: Maleny**


End file.
